Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek wakes up in an alternate version of Far, Far Away where everything he knows has changed and he along with Artie and some of their friends are the only ones who can bring things back to normal......
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Is Not What It Seems**

**A/N This fic was inspired by a comment on my Shrek Goes Fourth thread in the Shrek Stars forum about what could happen in the alternate version of Far, Far Away where Artie is brave/ noble, Puss is gentle/cowardly and Donkey is smart/quiet and not so talkative. Like my fellow Shrek fans, I'm eagerly awaiting Shrek Goes Fourth in May next year but I hope people like. **

Shrek was confused as his eyes opened.

He was in Far, Far Away but wondered how it happened but to him, things seemed normal but he had a feeling something wasn't right especially seeing guards coming towards him.

"Whoa fellas let's just take it easy, okay?

You don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you!" Shrek told them.

But they were loading crossbows but suddenly he saw somebody stop them.

He gasped at who it was.

It was a boy with short sandy brown hair, green eyes, slender and wore a faded brown jersey.

"Let's get out of here!" the guards told their captain as they ran off.

Shrek just stared into the boy's green eyes.

"_Something isn't right here._

_Since when does Artie have the courage to stand up to a pack of guards like that?_

_The Artie I know isn't like that and what was up with those guards trying to hurt me?" _he thought as Artie stared at him.

"Hey you okay?

I'm Artie." he said.

"I know who you are Artie.

It's just the Artie in my Far, Far Away is a little timid but learning how to be brave.

I'm Shrek but don't worry because I'm an ogre.

I'm one of the nice ones.

But what's going on?" he told him.

"Ssh not here!

I'll take you to a place where we can talk without others hearing.

Follow me!" Artie said as Shrek followed him.

* * *

Charming smiled as he woke up in his royal bedroom in the castle.

Thanks to Rumpelstilkin, he was now King while Shrek was alone in this alternate version of Far, Far Away.

He smiled as he saw the captain of the guards enter the throne room later.

"That ogre who foiled your plans before is here.

What do you want done?" he said to him.

"Nothing yet Tobias.

His friends back in his world are what makes him strong and here in this world, they won't help him.

He is no longer a threat to my plans of totally ruling the kingdom.

All I need is the fair Princess Fiona and I will be officially King." Charming said laughing........

* * *

Shrek was amazed as Artie led him down the staircase after opening a hidden door in an oak tree but it led them into a tavern.

Doris along with Puss and Donkey along with some knights were at the Round Table drinking Fuzzy Navels but Donkey seemed happy to see both Artie and Shrek but Puss seemed a little startled but that was because his memories of being friends with Shrek was fuzzy in this alternate world.

"What in the world's going on?

Why're knights here?

Everything is a little confusing." Shrek told him.

Artie nodded in agreement.

"Far, Far Away has been mess

ed up since you

signed that deal with Rumpelstlikin and only you can fix things man.

Charming is King." Artie said looking away.

"How is that possible?

We took care of him." Shrek told his young friend.

"I don't know but he overthrew me along so a few of us who were loyal to you as friends along with Puss, Donkey and me went into hiding waiting for you to show up but don't worry about the knights.

They're mine.

They live to serve and protect me but hate Charming's guts.

All we have to do is get Fiona to fall in love with you again and marry.

That's the only way to undo what happened to the kingdom." Artie explained as Donkey smiled at his ogre friend.

Shrek wasn't used to this but was determined to fix what had befallen the kingdom no matter what.

"So when do we start this quest?" he replied as Artie smiled broadly.

"I knew you'd say that.

We leave in the morning but right now we need to prepare." he answered........


	2. Going on A Little Quest

**Everything Is Not What It Seems**

Artie hoped that they could undo the odd changes that happened in Far, Far Away if Fiona fell in love with Shrek and got married again but was a little curious by what his ogre friend had told them abou the Far, Far Away he knew.

"I hope that Charming can be stopped before he takes over.

The kingdom will be doomed otherwise and it'll be my fault." he thought as he saw Shrek join him.

"Artie is everything okay?

You seem a little worried." he said breaking Artie's train of thought.

"Yeah I am.

Umm...... you said in your world, things are different.

What am I like in your world?" he told him.

Shrek hesitated for a moment.

He saw the pleading look in Artie's emerald eyes and sighed in defeat.

"In my world you're not very brave.

You have problems standing up to jerks like Lance but you're slowly growing in self confidence thanks to Lillian." he answered.

Artie looked a little sad hearing that.

"Wow I suck in that world.

What about the others?" he asked as Donkey joined them.

"You're normally talkative and energtic but annoying but Puss was awesome!" Shrek answered as Artie laughed

"R-Really senor?" they heard Puss ask nervously.

"Oh yeah you were a swashbuckler and a ladie's cat hitting on female cats including my wife.

What happened to you?

Was this what happened because I signed that contract?" Shrek told them.

Artie nodded in reply.

"Pretty much but you can fix it." he told him.

He vowed to fix things that Charming had messed up but he was worried about how Fiona had changed but hoped she'd changed.

* * *

Charming was angry about hearing that Artie along with some of his subjects who were still loyal to Artie had hidden somewhere in Far, Far Away and wouldn't rest until they found it.

But the captain of the guards had some good news because he'd gotten word from one of his men that the door to the former King's hiding place but Charming smiled as the sun rose over the kingdom.

* * *

Shrek was nervous but hopeful that they could undo what happened as he along with Artie and the others were about to set off on a very important quest but knew they could do it as Artie was in a suit of armour along with the others but he smiled putting on his own armour but looked a little nervous but began to relax knowing the others had his back as they set off in secret wearing hooded cloaks so none of Charming's men would know it was them.

"Don't worry we can do this!

I will not rest until my kingdom is safe!" Artie declared proudly.

_"It's hard to imagine Artie like this_." he thought as they left Far, Far Away........


	3. On Their Way

**Everything Is Not What It Seems.**

Charming smiled as he along with his men had found Artie's little hiding place as they'd found the secret door in the oak tree and went down the staircase. He was amazed at the hiding place but was a little angry.

"What's wrong sire?

Aren't you happy we found the traitor's hiding place?" the captain of the guards told him.

"Yes but I was hoping for Artie and his friends to be here so I could bust them." Charming told them.

"You might have a chance.

They're going to go rescue Fiona." a guard told him.

Charming was angry but was smiling instead.

"We'll get them alright.

Let's wait until they rescue my fair flawless Fiona from the dragon guarded tower and then we'll have them." he told them laughing.

* * *

Artie noticed that Shrek seemed quiet as they made camp that night.

He was thinking about what Charming was up to and about Fiona but was sad about signing that contract.

He hoped he could fix it by getting Fiona back but he remembered that after freeing her from her tower the first time, they didn't get along at first but fell in love and hoped that it would happen again for his sake so he could fix what had changed in his world.

He then looked up at the stars in the night sky and smiled sadly.

"How're you going to make Fiona like you again?

From what you said, she didn't warm up to you at first so how're you going to entice her?" Artie asked.

Shrek then smiled broadly at him.

"Simple Artie.

All her life, she was told that a knight would rescue her and they would share True Love's First Kiss so I'll pretend to be what she wants, a brave knight in shining armour even though I am an ogre but it'll work.

I know it.

How much longer until we reach her tower?" Shrek replied to him.

Artie liked his friend's idea.

He hoped it would work.

"In a few days." the young King answered him.

He hoped they could do this but looking up at the stars relaxed him.

* * *

After a few days, Shrek, Puss and Donkey seemed like normal like before he signed that contract but Artie was amused being in their company and forgot what it was like after spending so long in the castle but hoped they could restore order to the chaos in Far, Far Away but saw Shrek smile as they approached the Dragon's Keep.

"We're going to rescue that fiery pain in the neck no matter what." he heard him say but Donkey was a little shy as they along with Artie were nervous seeing horse skeletons near the bridge but Puss was worried about the lava.

"Umm...... senor?" the Spanish feline asked.

"Yes Puss?" Shrek asked him.

"Is this bridge safe?" he asked him.

"Yeah it's safe.

I've crossed it before.

We'll be safe." Shrek reassured him as they approached the bridge and crossed it.

Artie was excited but nervous staring at the tower.

_"So this is where my cousin was imprisoned huh_?" he thought as they prepared to enter.......


End file.
